


Maybe It's Real

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non descriptive reader, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Runaway, Scared to death, demons are real, reader - Freeform, supernatural books, supernatural universe, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: You're not sure how you got here, but you know the world isn't what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random tumblr inspired thing

You're not sure how you got here. Driving down a lonely dark highway at the wee hours of the morning. Nerves keeping you awake. Your eyes glancing towards the gas meter. Sighing because you're near empty and you've only got a fifty dollar bill in your pocket. 

No license. No recent tags on your car. A little gym duffle with maybe two changes of clothes. Your dad's worn leather jacket thrown into the passenger seat. That's it. That's all you've got to your name now.

Fear still courses through you. You're flinching at every too dark shadow on the shoulders of the road. It's like a drug induced nightmare you can't seem to shake off no matter how many times you tell yourself you're awake.

She fucking flinched. 

Two days ago you were fine, normal. Sitting in biology. Waiting on your teacher to stop his rambling on the periodic table. Something about how in ancient times and the medieval era silver was used against bad monsters or some shit. 

You and your best friends are trying to not roll your eyes at how excited he got. Man should have been a history teacher instead. You look over and your friends are giving you weird looks, pointing to your stack of books on the edge of the desk. 

They point specifically at the reading book you've got wedged between your agenda and your chemistry textbook. It's a series you found at the flea market. Called Supernatural. 

You shrug and say it looked good. And roll your eyes when they turn their nose at it. Neither of them read, most of kids your age don't. You're used to the weird looks. 

You say it's good so far. You're about four books into the series and one of the main characters just came back to life because his soul was ripped from hell. They start to sneer and want to change the subject .

Rolling your eyes it's easy to ignore their soft whispers as you jot down notes since your teacher finally started his lesson again. Ignore how weird your friends are acting.

At lunch they freak out when a stray French fry lands on the table as you sit down. You cant help it, you're a glutton for salty foods. It's literally covered in the white stuff. You ask half heartedly, more joking then anything else. 'What? Are you a demon or something?'

After school you're waiting by your car. You usually carpool other kids home in exchange for some gas money. You're friends are acting weird, meaner than usual. 

They call you names, say it was uncalled for to call them demons. You say you were joking, get over it. They ask where you would get such an idea. The books you're reading. 

You just roll your eyes and mumble Christ almighty, but the way it comes from your pursed lips sounds like, christo.

They fucking flinch back. And you're so taken back by the suddenness of it, you don't notice the black eyes and the sneering faces. 

You fucking got in that car, emptied your bank account. And ran. 

Because why would she flinch? Why would they both start calling your phone nonstop. Saying you couldn't hide from them. Why the hell would they start saying those awful things to you. 

Because maybe, it's real. You look to the passenger seat, to the floorboard. Your school books scattered an the edge of the paperback book crumpled and just barely in view. The stories, the tales, the fiction written down between those covers. It's real. 

You're not sure how you got here. Standing beside your broke down car on a desolate highway in the desert. Sun going down in the distance. Fear and anxiety your only friends now. 

But there's headlights coming toward you. A sleek black car coated in dust. A window rolled down and green eyes asking if your okay and need a lift. 

You're not sure how you got here. But you feel a fuck ton safer now that Dean and Sam drive you to the nearest motel. And you think to yourself, those names sound familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
